


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by hogwartsschoolofanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, awkward boys, winter is perfect for cute dates, yes i know it's february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwartsschoolofanime/pseuds/hogwartsschoolofanime
Summary: Kageyama Tobio might have a slight crush on Hinata Shouyou. All right fine, he might have more than a slight crush on him. But he's not going to let these stupid feelings get in the way of their Christmas Eve together. Until it becomes evident that Hinata has something planned...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen: I know it's February right now but I wrote this ages ago and I still have my Christmas tree up in my living room so it still counts as seasonally appropriate and literally anyone can fight me on it. That said, enjoy this short little fluffy thing.

Kageyama secretly loved winter. He loved feeling the cold air on his cheeks after a hard practice. He loved the quietly falling snow that rested on his eyelashes and muted the sounds around him, how it crunched under his boots. He loved wearing scarfs and mittens and sweaters with button down shirts underneath. He loved sipping tea under a mound of blankets and reading a good book. But most of all, he loved Christmas. The lights, the seasonal treats, the jumpers; everything was his favourite. As if that wasn’t cheesy enough, he loved the idea of kissing someone under the mistletoe. The idea of kissing Hinata under the mistletoe, to be more specific. Not that it had ever happened, of course, but he could dream.   
It was hard to place when his weird crush had started, but now he couldn’t really imagine life without Hinata. Life without him seemed… plain. Boring. Who would he yell at and call a dumbass? Who would he share those timeless moments during a quick with? Who would he complain about homework to and end up playing Mario Kart with instead? The fact was, Kageyama didn’t have friends. He only had one. Sure, his teammates were great, and he loved playing with them, but it didn’t compare to just spending time with Hinata. Maybe he should have anticipated it. It’s not like he could have fallen for anyone else. There wasn’t anyone nearly close enough to him for that. Except Hinata.   
Which led to this: waking up on Christmas Eve with a strange sort of feeling in his stomach and Hinata on his mind. The team had celebrated his birthday a few days prior, but Hinata had seemed a bit off. Like he was trying to hide something. It shouldn’t have hurt as much as it did, but it wasn’t like Hinata to hide things from him, and he was worried. Anyway, they had made plans to spend the day together (Kageyama tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach when he thought about it), and he was determined not to let anything get in the way of it.   
After taking a quick shower and eating some pancakes, Kageyama stood in front of his wardrobe, debating what to wear. Hidden in the back drawer was his stash of Christmas jumpers, which he desperately wanted to wear, but he couldn’t just give away his secret like that. In the end he settled for a red and silver jumper and a red plaid shirt. Festive, but not overly so. Perfect.   
He spent the next hour aimlessly browsing his phone, waiting for the knock on the door. The minutes passed painfully slowly, but eventually he heard it. Tripping down the stairs in his excitement, he opened the door. There stood Hinata, cheeks flushed from the cold and earmuffs tilted adorably on his head. “Hey, Kageyama. You ready?” he smiled a bit nervously. Why would he be nervous?  
“Yeah. Let me just grab my scarf. Where are we even going?”   
Hinata grinned, a genuine smile this time. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”   
Cuffing him gently on the back of the head, Kageyama muttered, “Dumbass. You know I don’t like surprises. Remember what happened last time?”   
“Well I promise this time it’s gonna be great!”  
Calling out a quick ‘See you later’ to his mother, Kageyama stepped out into the snow. The wind made it swirl around in pretty patterns, but it wasn’t that cold. They set off towards town, and Kageyama took a deep breath. He liked the way the cold air made his lungs ache: it made him feel alive.   
“So…” Hinata really was nervous. It was normal for them to just walk in silence side by side. Why did he find it necessary to say anything now? It was nice, just walking together. Normal.   
“Just shut up and walk, dumbass.”

The town was lit up in a thousand different colours, each more beautiful than the next. There were silver icicles hanging from shop windows and Christmas trees lining the boulevard. Golden strings of light stretched out between lampposts and cast their light across the street. It was magical, and Kageyama found himself looking around in wonder.   
“Aha!” The cry startled him. He looked down and saw Hinata grinning widely. “You were smiling. I knew you loved Christmas! Don’t even try to hide it.”   
“You couldn’t have known, only suspected,” grumbled Kageyama, but he knew there was no point denying it.   
“Awe, Kageyama. You’re so cute when you smile like that. You should try not frowning as much.”   
The comment was innocent enough, but it made Kageyama do a double take. Hinata thought he was cute? He pulled up his scarf to hide another smile. Hinata thought he was cute.

The next few hours were a blur of shops, lights and Hinata. They decided to pass through the park on the way back home, wandering through the trees and watching people skate on the frozen pond.   
“Jesus Christ. I can’t feel my hands.” Hinata was rubbing them furiously and blowing air onto them in a futile attempt to get warmer.   
“Then you should have worn gloves or a coat with pockets, dumbass.”  
“That’s no fair! Come on, let me wear yours!” Hinata jumped up to try and grab them, but Kageyama put his arms above his head, way out of reach. “Kageyama,” he whined.   
“Then what will I do? I don’t have any pockets either.”  
There was a pause in which Kageyama thought he won, before Hinata’s face lit up. “I have an idea. Give me one! We can both wear one and hold hands! It’s a flawless plan.”  
“It’s a stupid plan.”   
“If you don’t accept, I’ll never stop annoying you. Never ever.”   
Kageyama contemplated his options. He could say no and have to face endless torment, or agree and carry on with the plan. And he did want to hold Hinata’s hand. This was the perfect excuse. So why did it make him feel so… nervous?  
“Fine.” Ignoring Hinata’s triumphant smile, he leaned down and pulled off his glove. “Here. Take it.”  
Giddily, Hinata pulled it onto his left hand, grasping Kageyama’s right and swinging their arms between them. “See? It’s a perfect plan.”   
Blushing, Kageyama decidedly looked away. It was pretty perfect, but there was no chance in hell he would ever admit it. 

It was fun, walking through the trees, hands intertwined and snow falling peacefully. There weren’t any words spoken, which was just as well, because Kageyama couldn’t think of anything to say. They were at the end of the park, passing under an arch, when Hinata suddenly stopped walking, dropping his hands and wringing them nervously.   
“Hey Kageyama. Just - just stop for a moment, would you?”  
His head was down, the collar of his jacket muffling the words. “Are you okay?” Kageyama stepped closer, looking down in worry. “What’s wrong?”  
With a deep breath, Hinata looked up. “Nothing. I just, uh. I have something to tell you.” A tense moment. A thousand thoughts went through Kageyama’s head. Hinata was changing high schools. Hinata was sick. Something was wrong. “I -,” he gulped before looking resolutely into Kageyama’s eyes. “I like you.”   
Dumbstruck, Kageyama just blinked down at him. “Well, aren’t friends supposed to like each other?”   
There was another awkward moment in which Kageyama wondered what the hell he had said wrong again, before Hinata started laughing uncontrollably. “What! What did I do? Why are you laughing? Hinata!”   
Laughs wracked Hinata’s small frame. He clutched his sides and bent over, wiping his eyes. “Oh Kageyama. You really are a dumbass, aren’t you? And here I was, all worried that I looked stupid,” he sighed and chuckled once more, shaking his head.   
Kageyama was besides himself. Why the hell was Hinata laughing? It just didn’t make sense. “I don’t understand. I can’t be that funny, can I?”   
Hinata sighed and shook his head again, smiling sheepishly. “You really don’t get it, do you?” And then he did something entirely unexpected. Standing on his very tippy toes, he grabbed Kageyama’s scarf and pulled his head down so that they were eye to eye, inches apart. “Kageyama Tobio, I like like you. Don’t you get it, you absolute dumbass?”   
Suddenly, he moved forward and Kageyama barely had time to process his words before there were lips on his. The kiss was soft, hesitant, sweet; things he had never associated with Hinata, but by god he definitely was going to now. Hinata’s lips were just a little bit chapped, but still warm and smooth. And the kiss was… really fucking good, enough to make Kageyama inch his hands up to Hinata’s waist and pull him closer. There weren’t any fireworks going off like in movies, only the snow swirling around and the lights in the trees, but to Kageyama, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect.   
When they finally pulled away, both their cheeks were flushed, and not just from the cold. Hinata slowly fell back onto his feet and rubbed his neck self consciously. “Um. Sorry.”  
“What for?” Was he regretting it now? Because Kageyama sure as hell wasn’t.  
“Well, just. You can forget that ever happened, if you want. I have another present for you, if you don’t want this one.”  
Leaning down, Kageyama pressed their foreheads together. “Why wouldn’t I want this one?” Without really processing what he was doing, he put his hand under Hinata’s chin and tilted it upwards, making him stand on tiptoe once more. “Hinata Shouyou, I like like you. Don’t you get it, you absolute dumbass?”  
Then they were kissing again and it was heaven. Hinata was warm and strong and Hinata under his hands. His hair was soft when he wove his hands into it and pulled him impossibly closer. Hesitant hands inched up his back and wrapped themselves around his neck, making it impossible to pull away. Not that he would have wanted to, anyway. Still, he needed to breath, and he drew back just a fraction, Hinata pushing his face closer to chase his lips. “Hinata,” he breathed. They were so close and this shouldn’t be happening, couldn’t be and yet here they were. “Hinata.”  
Pulling away the slightest bit, Hinata whispered, “Merry Christmas.”  
“It’s Christmas Eve, dumbass.”   
He laughed softly before pecking him on the lips once more. Or it would have been a peck on the lips if Kageyama hadn’t drawn him closer again. When they released each other, Kageyama asked the question that had been on his mind. “Does this mean we’re dating now?”  
“No!” Kageyama frowned at the outburst. “I mean - Um. Only if you want to. But I know I don’t want this to be a one time thing. If you’re okay with that.” Hinata looked down at his shoes and Kageyama couldn’t help but press a kiss to the top of head.   
“Of course I want to. You just gave me the best Christmas gift ever.”  
“Ever?”  
Smiling softly at the boyish excitement on Hinata’s face, Kageyama replied, “Ever.”  
Hinata smiled widely and grabbed Kageyama’s hand again, kissing the inside of his wrist. “Does that mean you’ll toss to me more?”   
He got a gentle smack in the head for that. “Only if you’re essential to winning.”   
“Oh wait. What’s that?” Hinata’s eyes widened and then he jumped, reaching for something on the arch. “Aha! Mistletoe! It was meant to be!”  
And Kageyama couldn’t help but kiss him again, because now he was aloud and there was nothing to stop him. Hinata was his this Christmas, and he had a feeling these holidays were going to be pretty damn good. “What was that for?” asked Hinata softly when they parted.   
“It’s because I can.” Kageyama shrugged, but a small smile still came upon his face. “Now, come on. Let’s go back home before you get frostbite.”

They spent the rest of the night together, playing Mario Kart and just hanging out. Hinata even managed to convince him to show off his Christmas jumper collection and immediately decided to wear the one with the volleyball on it. It was way too big, sleeves hanging past his hands and bottom reaching down almost to his knees, but it was warm and he refused to take it off.   
“Now I have an excuse to come back.” Kageyama shook his head, because why would he even need an excuse?  
It was already dark when they realised the time. “I should really go home. Dinner and stuff,” said Hinata from the bed, sounding like he really didn’t want to move. Kageyama nodded and got up, looking down at the bright haired boy who was now his boyfriend. Boyfriend. The word felt weird in his mind.   
“Come on dumbass. Your family’s waiting for you.”

Standing outside the door, leaning against the frame and looking out into the snow, Kageyama realised how little he wanted Hinata to leave. Hinata seemed to be feeling the same thing as he took way longer than needed to tie his boots. But they could only stall for so long, and soon Hinata was wrapping one of Kageyama’s scarfs around his neck and pulling on a pair of mittens.   
“Well, I guess this is it.”  
“I don’t want to go.”   
“I don’t want you to go.”   
They stood there for a while longer, staring at each other and watching the snow fall. Sighing, Kageyama sighed and stepped forwards. He didn’t miss the way Hinata’s breath hitched as he leaned down and pressed their noses together. “We’ll see each other tomorrow, yeah?”  
A shaky breath. “Yeah.”   
They shared a soft and tender kiss. When Hinata pulled away, he smiled a bit sadly. “I have to go now.” Kageyama just nodded. If it was hard to watch him leave when they’d only been dating for about three hours, how was it going to be after a month, a year?  
The redhead turned away, scarf wiping slightly in the wind. Still leaning against the door, Kageyama watched him walk down the drive. At the end though, he turned around.  
“Hey Kageyama? What are you doing New Year’s Eve?”  
“Nothing planned. Why do you ask?”  
A grin that could be seen from the door. “Oh no reason. But you can expect another surprise, Kageyama Tobio.”   
“Oh, I look forward to it, Hinata Shouyou. Now get a move on, or you’ll freeze, dumbass.”  
Without another word, Hinata turned on his heel and walked away. After waiting until he was completely out of sight, Kageyama sighed and touched his lips, still in disbelief. Walking back inside and sitting down at the table, Kageyama found himself getting excited for whatever that reckless spiker had planned. He had a good feeling that the holidays were going to be very enjoyable this year.


End file.
